I Forgive You
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: What if after Home Front someone unexpected came to visit Artemis? What if this person turned out to not be as bad as she appears? One-Shot


**A One-Shot set after the events of "Home Front" to clear my head a bit and get rid of my writers block.**

**I wish I did, I wish I could but sadly I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><em>Villains and heroes, different as they may be both have one thing in common; family. It's how you act towards them that truly shows which side you're on.<em>

The blonde archer sighed as she exited the telephone booth and closed the entrance.

"Looks like you're alive kid." A female voice came from the shadows.

Artemis immediately had an arrow drawn and pointed at the voice. "Cheshire."

"Relax kid, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk." The woman was not in her usual attire; instead she wore a pair of jeans and dark green t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"What do you want?" Artemis growled, not moving an inch.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." She smirked. "Heard about your little run in with the Reds."

"What do you know about the Reds?" She asked, her tone suspicious.

"If what you're asking is what do the Shadows have to do with them then the answer is nothing, word just travels fast." She answered. "Can you put the bow down? I'm unarmed."

Artemis snorted. "Yeah right, when aren't you armed Jade?" But she reluctantly lowered her weapon.

"When I find that I don't have a challenge before me." She taunted.

"If all you're here to do is insult me then I'm leaving." Artemis began to walk away.

"What's the matter, can't we have an all-girls family reunion?"

Artemis turned back to her. "It's not all-girls if mom's not here."

"Then all-daughters." She offered.

Artemis crossed her arms. "Just tell me what you really want, is it your mask because I don't have it."

"It's not my mask, but I would love to have it back if you can get it." The woman looked down. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, it's not every day you almost die."

"I'm fine, thanks. Now I'm leaving." Artemis snapped.

"Artemis…" Jade began to put her hand on her sister's shoulder but was pushed away.

"Artemis what?" She growled. "You left me alone, with only dad to take care of me. You were my sister and I needed you but all you did was turn your back on me! You have no right to be anywhere near me, screw secrets and screw family if you don't leave me alone right now I will take you down."

If the assassin was shocked at her sister's words she didn't show it. "You wouldn't."

Artemis held her bow back up in a shooting position. "I can and I will."

"Look Artemis, I'm sorry I left you with dad. But I was just a kid, like you are now." She tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I was just a kid? Imagine how I felt, I was younger than you. You remember what you told me? In this family it's every girl for herself, I guess you were right you can help yourself get out when I take you to the league."

Cheshire stood with her mouth open but no words came out. "I…"

Artemis tightened her grip on the bow. "You're what?"

"I never thought about how it made you feel." She admitted.

"Of course not, you were only thinking about yourself." She slowly lowered her bow. "Leave, now. Before I change my mind."

She reluctantly nodded. "Look kid, for what it's worth at least you found a way out. And a new chance, I'm still working on it."

"Looks like it pays off to stay with family, huh?" Artemis gave a small smile.

Jade smiled. "I guess it does, kid."

"For what it's worth, if I were in your shoes I probably would have done the same." Artemis whispered.

Suddenly the assassin was wrapped in a tight hug. "It was nice to have a somewhat civil conversation with you."

"Same here, Artemis." The assassin wrapped her own arms around the girl. "You do know that next time we meet it will be as if this never happened, right?"

Artemis chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, sis."

They pulled apart and Jade gave the girl another smile. "Tell mom I miss her."

Artemis nodded. "She misses you too, you know?"

"I know." She whispered before disappearing the same way she came, as if none of it had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Now, I re-watched "Home Front" on YouTube earlier and I was wondering, when did Robin loose his cape? AND I FOUND OUT!**

**Lol I know it's sad but I was too busy seeing how hot he was to pay any attention, that and still shocked over the fact that they admitted Arty and Cheshire are sisters.**

**One more thing, anyone else pissed that Superman wasn't helping Connor like he's supposed to and instead helped Artemis? (not that I'm not happy someone helped her) But come on, he's your son dumbass! Any you could have totally gotten him out faster with heat-vision!**

**My ranting is over now, please review cause the writer's block ain't gone yet! Help save "Unexpected"! (if you've read it) **


End file.
